Blanche-Neige
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: J'aurais du écouter Astoria, lorsqu'elle me parlait de la neige. J'aurais du l'arrêter, chaque fois qu'elle partait, pieds nus, en chemise de nuit, dans le froid de l'hiver. J'aurais du. J'aurais tant du.


Maman.

Astoria est morte, ce matin. Et ne dis rien. Je sais déjà ce que tu en penses. Que de toute manière, cette pauvre petite n'avait guère d'autre destin. Qu'elle était prédestinée à partir. Que la mort viendrait la chercher, si elle continuait ses folies. Et c'est arrivé, je crois que c'est le pire, dans tout ça.

Tu sais comme Astoria aimait les matins. Les matins d'automne, d'hiver. C'était ses favoris. Elle n'était jamais dans son lit, jamais avant huit heures, le matin. Car à huit heure, les achalandage débutaient. Et le bruit, Astoria détestait ça. Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié. Je me souviens tant de ces jours où tu pétais les plombs à force de toujours t'inquiéter pour savoir où elle était. Et moi je riais toute seule, en me disant qu'elle finirait bien par se faire mettre en dehors de la maison.

À ce moment-là, je crois que je n'avais toujours pas compris qu'Astoria, elle comptait vraiment beaucoup pour moi. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas maman ? De se rendre compte trop tard, que cette personne nous était importante ...

Parfois, je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie, si j'avais accepté de voir qu'elle n'était pas qu'une sale folle, comme je le disais si souvent. Et voilà. Je m'étais mise à l'apprécier tranquillement, en l'observant.

J'ai essayé de lui parler, même. Mais elle rêvassait, et passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre. Ma soeur, elle avait quelque chose d'intriguant, et je devais me l'admettre. Et tu devrais aussi, maman. Elle n'est pas comme toi, ni comme moi, c'est vrai. Il n'empêche qu'il peut tout de même être intéressant, d'essayer de la comprendre.

Mais maintenant, il est trop tard. Elle est partie, ce matin. Morte. Gelée. Je ne démentis rien. Il était vrai, qu'elle aurait fini par mourir, en continuant ces conneries. Et cette fois là, c'était une fois de trop.

Je l'avais suivie, ce matin. Sans qu'elle ne me voit. Elle s'est levée de son lit, et a regardé par la fenêtre. Il faisait noir, encore. Je ne sais plus exactement quelle heure il était. Quatre heures ? Cinq heures ? Je ne sais plus. Sans faire de bruit, elle a traversé la pièce, après s'être assurée que je n'étais pas réveillée. Par peur que je te raconte tout, sans doute.

Elle a ouvert une porte, et est sortie par la fenêtre. Comme ça, en chemise de nuit. Mince. Bleutée. Fleurie. Elle était jolie. Jolie comme le matin qui s'est levé. Elle était pieds nus, quand elle est sortie, déposer ses pas dans la neige, qui venait tout juste de recouvrir le sol de son grand manteau blanc.

Les floquets qui tombaient était froids. Je me demandais comment elle faisait, pour marcher sur ce manteau nivéal sans attraper froid. Elle marchait et marchait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la lisière de ce petit bois, duquel elle aimait tant aller jouer, lorsqu'elle était petite.

Et tu sais maman, le pire, c'est que j'ai eu du mal à l'observer pleinement. Il faisait froid, c'était complètement malade de sa part. Le vent soufflait, et elle, elle ne réagissait même pas. Je crois qu'elle était déjà morte. Ou du moins, prête à mourir.

Astoria était belle maman, si belle. C'était la première fois que je devenais jalouse d'elle de cette façon. Elle était si pâle, qu'elle et la neige semblaient liés. Les seules couleurs qui l'illuminaient se trouvaient sur ses longs cheveux d'ébène, et sur ses lèvres. Lèvres qui, ma foi, étaient si rouges, on aurait dit du sang.

Astoria, on aurait dit qu'elle était Blanche-Neige. La peau blanche comme la neige, les cheveux noirs comme la nuit, et les lèvres rouges comme du sang. J'y ai pensé pendant de longues minutes, tu sais. Et si Astoria était cette princesse, qui faisait tant rêver les jeunes filles, tout en restant incomprise de ses pairs ?

Et si, maman, et si ? Et si au moment où je te parle, le prince charmant était déjà en route ? En route pour lui donner ce baiser qui la ferait revivre ?

Je le sais maman, je délire encore. Je t'entends déjà me dire que je deviens pire que ma soeur. Mais, aurais-je raison ?

À bien y penser, tu aurais raison. Ce serait de la folie. Astoria n'était pas Blanche-Neige, et ne l'a jamais été. Je me suis mise à délirer, un peu comme ma chère soeur. Pardon.

Elle n'était pas morte, au moment où je me suis mise à admirer sa grande beauté. Elle était toujours en vie, mais elle semblait encore errer dans sa folie, son grand amour pour l'hiver. Je ne voulais pas la déranger. Alors j'ai continué de l'observer, jusqu'à ce que je me mette à avoir trop froid.

Je suis rentrée me faire un café. Par la fenêtre, je la voyais encore. Astoria et sa chère neige blanche, Astoria et sa folie d'hiver. Elle était couchée sur le sol, elle semblait dormir. J'aurais juré qu'elle dormait. Mais lorsque je suis allée vérifier, elle ne bougeait plus. Les flocons qui tombaient ne rougissaient même plus ses joues, ni le bout de son nez. Elle en avait plein les cils, plein le visage.

J'ai déblayé son visage, maman, et elle n'a même pas réagi. Je ne pouvais plus sentir son coeur battre. Au début, je pensais que c'était parce que mes mains étaient trop froides, mais c'était plus que ça.

J'ai crié. J'ai tellement crié.

Ça m'a fait mal, maman. Ça m'a fait tellement mal. Moi qui avait toujours cru que je la haïssais, j'ai découvert qu'elle était importante pour moi. Mais encore une fois, c'était trop tard.

Écoute maman. Je sais ce que tu en penses. Je sais que tu vas me dire que c'est idiot de ma part. Mais honnêtement, crois-tu que j'arriverai à faire quelque chose de bien, une seule fois, dans ma vie ? Je regrette maman. Il y a tellement trop de choses que je n'arrive pas à me pardonner.

J'aurais du écouter Astoria, lorsqu'elle me parlait de la neige. J'aurais du l'arrêter, chaque fois qu'elle partait, pieds nus, en chemise de nuit, dans le froid de l'hiver. J'aurais du. J'aurais tant du.

Mais ça, ce ne sont que des mots. Des mots qui ne changeront rien. Rien au cours de l'histoire. Des mots qui ne ramèneront pas Astoria.

Je m'excuse, maman, de te présenter tout ça. Pardonne-moi.

Je me suis trouvé une faiblesse, aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas du t'en parler. C'est indigne de ma part.

Ta fille,

Daphné.


End file.
